runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Army of Saradomin
Main Information The following is under revision and should not be considered completely accurate at the time. Army of Saradomin (AoS) is an elite clan with much diversity. No one is frowned upon, we have Skillers, Pures and Masters of every Combat Skill. Due to overflowing the requirement to receive a rank has been changed to 80+ combat and 750+ total level. Out of courtesy, do not spam or create multiple accounts. Our RuneScape forum: Click this for cookies Clan Information *Clan Chat: Army of Saradomin *Clan meeting place: :: World 14 Falador (F2P) :: World 48 Falador (P2P) Goals #All players of RuneScape are accepted. #To become a good clan. #End discrimination in RuneScape. #Combine all different types of players into one friendly community. Rules #No Spamming. #No disrespecting other members. #Always welcome new members and guests. #No breaking Jagex rules. #Maintain a calm and collected attitude. #When the leader or a high-ranking official tells you to stop, you stop. #No discussion of religion nor politics inside the clan chat. #No begging, no exceptions. #Luring another member will result in an instant ban. Proof is required. Leaders and Admins are not required to give warnings before a kick will be issued. Multiple offenses will result in forfeiture of rank or a ban from the clan chat. Please respect clan rules when speaking with other members, even when outside the chat. Kicks and bans will be issued for incidents outside of the clan chat. Clan Relations Alliances For an updated list of alliances please refer to the RuneScape Official Forums: Army of Saradomin-Clan Home Merges Warriors of Saradomin Unofficially Clan Amanecer. Enemies None Non-Violence Pacts Amanecer Leadership Rulers of the Army of Saradomin December 23, 2009 to January 9, 2012- '''King Aeraes set up and founded the Army of Saradomin, but he recently he left clan, leaving the clan to his heir Revimpx. The rule of King Aeraes was at first very peaceful but eventually broke into an era of complete warfare. The warfare started when King Aeraes rejected Zerouh's offer to join his triumvirate and become a triumpirate, as some clan members described it. During the peak of King Aeraes' reign, the war general, Obashardi, broke away from AoS and declared war. Although the war was avoided and peace was made a scar remains from the incident. The Army of Saradomin grew rapidly due to many connections with other clans and it's popularity on different websites, it is building popularity on the RuneScape Official Forums as of now. '''January 10, 2012 to Present- Revimpx, the former deputy owner of the clan chat, became leader when AVW (King Aeraes) left the clan chat. Recently Revimpx has named a new heir, one that goes by the name of Robpar6. Robpar6 had turned the clan over to Dark Arc (The Excel). Who has recently left and turned the clan over to Mobashardi (Obashardi). Who was the original war general. Ranking Leader Zezima Reconstruction in Progress. Note: All new members will automatically be given a bronze star rank, any lower ranks are people who have broken the rules. Rankings will be based on activity and participation. Official member list. Clan Events PvP Events *Barbarian Assault *Clan Wars *Castle Wars* *Duel Arena Matches* *PvP *Pest Control *Conquest* *Soul Wars *Stealing Creations* *Fight Pits* *Fist of Guthix *Mobilising Armies PvM Events *Corporeal Beast *Chaos Elemental *King Black Dragon *Kalphite Queen *Various Dungeoneering Bosses* *Giant Mole* *General Graardor *Commander Zilyana *K'ril Tsutsaroth *Kree'arra *Various Revenants *Dagannoth Kings *Various Dragons* Misc. *Hide 'N Seek* *Penguin Hide 'N Seek* *Fishing Trawler *Great Orb Project *Impetuous Impulses* * Most commonly held events. History AVW Early Stages The Army of Saradomin was originally founded by King Aeraes on December 23, 2009. The first clan chat was "King Aeraes" but after gaining a few members and a merge from the clan E L I T E, the clan chat was moved to "AoS Clan2." A few weeks after AoS was established, Kaiser Blade fell and many members joined AoS, this allowed for AoS to gain positive and negative recognition from Amanecer, Zerouh's Triumvirate, and others like Team Falcon. Near the end of the first full month as a stable clan, AoS was invited to Stealing Creations with Amanecer. The clan continued to gain members, even though there were some problems, the clan ran relatively smoothly for a while. The First Major Problem The tensions between King Aeraes, Darth Purge, and Obashardi were growing steadily, each of them thought they knew how to run the clan best. Eventually, there was a major dispute between Obashardi and another member, this caused ArrowDel to leave the clan, and both members involved in the dispute were punished. Later, Obashardi complained about being treated unfairly, saying that he was one of the first members and that there was no wrong doing on his part. Unfortunately, Obashardi was banned from the clan along with a few members from E L I T E. Obashardi started an anti-AoS clan also known as AoZ Clan2, he gathered up an army to rebel against AoS; WherE BK aT and King Aeraes decided to talk to Obashardi (Bash), however, this only made things worse as no one could agree on what. After a few weeks, Bash was allowed back into the clan but not as a General but as a Recruit, and other members who were banned from the clan were allowed back in. The Second Major Problem While the incident with Bash was going on, the feud between AoS and ZT raged on in the background with constant arguing from both sides. Spies were sent from both sides, war was mentioned many times, and constant hatred was visible between both sides. No one knew exactly what caused this to occur, both sides have different stories, however, the start is peripheral compared to the intensity of this "Cold War." Due to this feeling of hatred inside AoS, WherE BK aT resigned his post as war general and Bash regained his original rank. ZT is no longer a thought in AoS. The Harsh Reality Later in AoS, after WherE BK aT left, many ex-members of Kaiser Blade joined Amanecer and AoS lost a lot of its members, and there was inactivity due to the lack of interest in clan members since there was no one in the clan chat at most times. During this period only a few devoted members even came to the clan chat at all. At times, there would be no one in the clan, things were looking down for AoS, and the harsh memories from the fall of Kaiser Blade still remained in the minds of some members. The clan member count dropped dramatically from around 40 members to as little as 25. The Leap Back Up The Army of Saradomin suffered after the loss in clan activity but this was changed when AoS was posted as the featured clan on this website, many people took interest in the clan and the member count leaped up once again eclipsing the half-century mark. AoS was finally headed in the right direction, the leaders were punctual and responsible, and the members were devoted to the clan. If only this could have lasted forever. Rebellion and War Gr8kingchaos, Koramon6, Pktoskill, and a few other members of E L I T E did not like the way the clan was going, they said there was corruption in the upper ranks of the clan. They quit the clan, and soon after, war broke loose. Both sides were in fierce contention, neither wanted to lose. The members of E L I T E created a new clan called The Black Hand, a guild specializing in wars and CvC (Clan versus Clan) situations. A war was called, the date was set, and both sides gave a fierce fight, in the end AoS won, however, The Black Hand disputes this victory. A New Generation At the end of all this war and hatred, AoS came back strong with an increasing number of members, these new members proved to be the energetic spark to the clan chat. The clan is now bigger than ever and is still expanding, even competing with the top clans in RuneScape, AoS entered the Clan Cup and lost a close match to the Australian Army. Peace Recently, after thinking through the options, AoS decided to drop all enemies from thought because enemies are detrimental to the growth of a clan. The clan is now more focused on normal clan events and activities, and socialization. A Breakdown A group of leaders and moderators decided to leave the clan after disagreements with other members and general conduct. AVW leaves AoS The Loss of the Great Leader of the Clan was a very powerful blow against the Army of Saradomin's morale. Many of its members that were in the clan for years left that day. With Revimpx coming into power, nobody knows what will become of this clan. All that is know is that the members will do their very best to bring AoS back to its former glory. RevImpX Initial Promise With AVW gone RevImpX took over the clan. Life seemed normal at AoS as nothing really changed for the next few months. AVW Returns AVW came back to AoS but not as a leader. He designed a new ranking system and once again left the clan shortly there after. The Fall As months passed it became harder and harder to find people online, and despite his best efforts RevImpX was unsuccessful in keeping a high online member count. Dark Arc Attempt At Restoration After many months standing back from the claning world Dark Arc replaced RevImpX as a last resort to attempt to save AoS. Initial results are promissing but only time will tell if Dark Arc has what it takes to save AoS. Obashardi After a failed attempt to retain the clan to it's former state. Dark Arc has called it "quits" and has left the clan. Obashardi (former War General) although running a different clan, has decided to use another account, Mobashardi, to ensure the clan with a leader, and possibly return to its former state. Gallery Aosbanner.png Aos fun time1.jpg|Boo! aos fun time2.png aos fun time3.png|It's snowing 24px-Saradomin_symbol_gold.png.png Gf corp.png 10-08-08 21.59.51.png Clan wars victory.png Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Army of Saradomin Category:Featured Clans Category:Active Clan